


Fallen Angel (Angel!Reader x Atheist!Levi)

by Greenapples47



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Levi - Freeform, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, all aboard the yes train, angel reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2503526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenapples47/pseuds/Greenapples47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The expeditions were getting more difficult and members of the Survey Corps struggled to survive. But what happens when Humanity's strongest soldier meets a beautiful young woman who claims she is an angel sent from above?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Gift From the Sky

"Alright, everyone! Let's go over the plan! Squad Levi and Squad Hanji will be heading towards south! the rest of Commander Erwin's squad comes with me!" The instructor shouted, receiving nods from one another as they all watched the man, understanding his orders. A young man sat on his horse, scrutinizing the mood of the sky above him. He saw a glint of light for a second, and then, clouds began to hover it, dominating the sun and any light that dares to reveal itself. With that, the young man clicked his tongue in alight annoyance. 

"Tch. This weather seems pretty shitty today." The tired man commented as he tilted his head up high to see the clouds that became dark, hovering over them.

"Aw, cheer up, Mr. Grumpy face! It's morning! The sun will come out in a few minutes or so." The deranged scientist replied as she gazed upon the sky with the man.

"We better get moving now. Or else this weather's going to to turn into a shit storm." He announced as his team members agreed and saddled up on their horses to follow their leader. 

The young man, known to be Humanity's Strongest Soldier, Lance Corporal Levi Ackerman, was well acknowledged of his unbelievable skills and outstanding statistics. He dances with swords and strips flesh. He's seen too many abnormal events during his lifetime. He's fought his way through, and demands a better future for humanity, even if it means to sacrifice anything he possesses. He cannot predict the future, but hopes for the best. He cannot save his comrades in time, if he is too late. He cannot go back in time and undo what's done.

Levi and his squad were stable. Though they served the Survey Corps for four years, it won't make any difference that their chance of surviving was small. Same goes for anyone else, even Levi himself. No one knows how things are going to turn out in the end. But everyone can guarantee they will lose someone during their battle against the cannibalistic titans who find them sweet and succulent to chew. 

 

 

"Jaeger, titan spotted. Signal the flare." Levi commanded as his subordinate obeyed and shot the smoke gun to notify others who were far away from them.

"Levi! Let's move into the forest! It's safe to get over there quickly! Titans are going to round up if we run somewhere else!" Hanji suggested.

Levi's response did not come from his mouth, but from his gesture, allowing the scientist to wisely read his body language. 

 

Within a few minutes, Levi and the others behind him shifted into gear due to the fact that an army of titans were rounded up, waiting to devour the members one by one. 

"Just stick to the plan, everyone. Stay calm." Levi announced while they maintained their bladders and gulped in fear of the titans. 

Right when they passed the group of titans, the members hear a loud roar coming from their right side. many of Levi's subordinates came to a stop to hang in the trees and hear the loud call repeat itself. It was a high-pitch voice that shrieked. _A female._

 _"_ Draw your swords." Levi demanded as they withdrew their sharp blades and continued to follow the sound of the female's roar.

"We need to head to high grounds! If we're too low, she could kill us just by running in our direction!" Hanji tells Levi.

"You're right." Levi glares at nothing in front of him, but the voice of the female.

Titans began to come their way, to tear away the group. Their body language seemed violent, charging  towards Levi's squad and Hanji's. They knew what they had to do at this point: kill them all. 

Everyone was in formation of taking care of the group of titans that were coming their way. Levi stops for a moment and turns to Hanji.

"I'm going after the female titan. You take care of this situation." Levi called out as he went full speed ahead of his subordinates that were left behind.

Hanji nodded, now that everyone was under her command.

 

As soon as Levi approached to the female creature, he sees dead bodies stringing from the firm grip of the titan. Levi's emotion was soured after the view of seeing the corpse of his fellow members hanging by threads held by the female titan.

_Bastard._

Levi began to follow the female after she took notice of him. She sprinted away from the man as he struggled to keep up with her. He wanted to curse her. He wanted to make sure she didn't escape this time. this time... He wanted answers.

Levi glided across the sky to follow the female titan. He quickly plans out his strategy but decides to wing it instead, since the female titan had made her first move to slow down for Levi. He was unsure of why she decided to do this but eventually, it made sense. in a bad way... As soon as Levi caught up with the titan, she crystallizes the nape of her neck before she could crystallize her own fist. Levi read her actions carefully and retreated when she began to strike the trees that surrounded him, clearing the area. Levi was given no option but to attach his spear on the body of the female titan. The trees were broken down and it gave Levi the disadvantage to attach his gear to any tree he sees though they were far away to reach. He couldn't keep up with the titan if he decides to use trees on either side. It would only increase their distances from each other. 

Levi scoffed and decided to follow the female titan by attaching his gear to her. 

_Bad idea._

Once he threw his spear towards the titan, she immediately grabs the string and begins to tug on it. A sly smile was brought to her lips as she stares at Levi from behind. As for Levi, he kept a straight face, yet, he knew he was in deep shit. Using his reflexes, Levi swung his blade to disconnect the string between him and the female titan. The problem was that Levi was going too fast. it could take a couple seconds before gravity weighs on him since he was so light. And that's enough for the female titan to strike, like a bat to the baseball. Levi felt as if he was done for. He was still in the air, gliding towards the female even though he cut off the thick wire. She quickly crystallizes her knuckles and turns to attack Levi with a punch, and hell yes, it's going to hurt. 

_Shit shit shit_

 

Levi closed his eyes, only to feel a light tap on his forehead, though it began to weigh down on him, causing him to tumble to the ground in a painful way, creating scrapes and broken bones from the hard-landing crash. The female titan stopped for a moment to see that Levi was down. She turns away from the injured man and ran off.

Levi wakes up from his ten second slumber as he rubs his head to feel a small light bruise color that appeared on his temple. He squinted his eyes to see what had saved him from getting killed by the female titan.

"What the fuck?" He murmured as he got up.  

He hovered over the body that lays on the ground unconsciously. A woman who happens to have the same mark as Levi on her forehead from that accident. She wore a white silk dress. Her arms and legs were heavily wounded. And her face was covered in dirt from the tumble. She was barefoot. In fact, the only clothing she wore was the silk dress that was now covered in filth and dirt.

"Who the hell are you?"


	2. Split Ends

"What, she just randomly falls out of the blue?"

"If she fell, she'd create velocity. And if you swear she hit you right in the head, wouldn't both of your skulls crack? Both of you would die. It's impossible."

"Then explain where the fuck she came from, shitty four-eyes."

"I-I'm just stating the logical explanation behind this!"

"There is no logical explanation to how she fell."

 

The woman blinks before she could open her eyes. Her visions blurred but it was clear enough to depict that two people were having one conversation. She softly shook her head to see where she was held, if it was recognizable. She feels nausea stirring up in her head. Her eyes squint every time she felt pain throbbing in her skull. 

"Where am I?" She spoke softly.

"Hey, she's up. Ask her." 

"Hello? Can you hear me?" A voice responded indirectly.

The woman answered with a single nod.

"Oh Great! You've been out for a couple hours now. Where are you from? Do you know what your name is?" 

"(First)..."

"(First), huh? Do you know where you live? Do you have any relatives?"

The woman shook her head in confusion, knitting her brows together.

"It's okay. Maybe you lost your memory. How did you end up outside?" 

"What?"

"How did you end up outside? You hit your head, remember?" 

"What??" The woman felt like crying. She began to panic for a brief moment.

"Levi, get over here."

A man appeared in front of the woman as she opened her eyes to see him. He stares at her with a stoic face.

"Who're you?" She whispered, barely in an audible tone.

"That's my line--"

"Levi, just answer her."

The man stopped to sigh for a second.

"My name is Levi Ackerman. You crashed right into me. Do you remember?"

"Levi.... Levi...." (First) repeated.

"How did you fall? Or, where were you before you fell?" Levi asks.

"Where am I? Where..."

"You're in a world where titans exist. You know, man-eating giants? Are you aware of those?" Hanji questioned the woman from behind.

"Titans....?" She raised a brow.

(First) took a minute to figure things out and before you know it, she started her brief panic session again. She quickly sat up, tangling her hair with her slender fingers. She began to feel pale and her face was discolored. (First) took quick breaths before she tried to answer their questions.

"I've fallen into this world! Goodness gracious!!" She blurted out, as if she committed a crime.

"Relax woman, sheesh." Levi backs away from the girl as she quickly gets up from her bed, holding her head with her hands.

"Oh dear... Oh no...." (First) closed her eyes in frustration, then turned her head around to notice something was wrong. With that, she let out a dramatic gasp.

"O-Oh my goodness!! M-My wings! My wings are gone!" She shrieked in horror as she spun around, feeling her backbone.

"What the hell?" Levi quietly commented.

"She must be mentally unstable, I suppose." Hanji whispered.

"They must've been torn off before I collapsed into the human world!" (First) panicked.

"What are you talking about?" Hanji asks.

"I... I-I'm..... An angel, you see." (First) stated.

"You can't be serious. That's not very likely." Levi scoffed, disbelieving the girl.

"I remembered that I fell from the sky. I've lost my way... And I've been... Watching over you." (First) points at Levi, causing Hanji's face to become shocked.

As for Levi, he stood there, arms crossed, staring at the woman as if she was the most stupidest person in the entire world of pigs.

"Hanji, you're dealing with her. I'm finished." Levi waves goodbye to his teammate, only to be stopped by (First).

"What?" Levi asks.

He noticed small tears trickled down her cheeks as she releases his wrist to reach up to his small face. Her face was clear and her eyes seemed so pure like pearls of a necklace, nearly catching Levi off-guard. Her tears create a bright shine in her eyes as she wept, staring into his face.

"Poor thing..." She says as she rests her forehead against the cranky man's nose, indicating that he was a bit taller than her.

"You poor thing." She repeats.

Levi begins to soften, feeling as if the girl understood how his daily routine is in his everyday life. He felt as if she could feel the pain he's been hiding for centuries away. He felt a small connection to her. Levi decided not to give in and pull away from the woman. He shoves her away in the most polite way possible and began walking off.

"You need help." Levi spoke and gave her one last glance before he left the room.

 

_I can feel the pain you bury deep down inside your heart..._


	3. Wings of Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter... I'm a little tired ehhhhhhhhh....

"So... (First).... Where did you say you were from?" Hanji asked, clearing her throat.

"I came from the sky..." She responds.

After (first) had given her an answer, Hanji was back to square one.

"And...?" Hanji spoke.

"You wouldn't believe me.... I don't think any of you believes me. I-I know it sounds very... Unusual for humans like yourself to believe that someone like me would fall from the sky."

"Well, yes you're right. Levi did wonder how on earth you fell. I guess we just can't explain things, am I right?"

"Uh... Sure." (first) nodded.

"Do... 'Angels' like you perhaps, have any sort of mystical powers? Or....?" Hanji asks.

"Well, I specialize in healing hearts." (First smiled).

Back to square one again.

"Oh, that's great." Hanji commented.

"My ability in healing must be equivalent to everyone else in this world. I mean, my wings are gone, and surely, humans cannot fly when they have no wings, so that must mean my powers have minimized it's level to limit itself like humans.

"So, do you regenerate?" Hanji questioned her.

"As long as I'm in the human world, I do not think so. But yes, I happen to heal faster when I'm up in the sky, where I belong." (First) responded.

"Okay then."

"You still don't believe all this, right?" (First) sighed.

"Yep." Hanji let out a nervous laugh.

 

_"Then I might as well give up on what I really am..."_

 

"I'll have to change my identity, my name, birthplace, everything..." (first) frowned at the thought.

"Actually, I have a question to ask you." Hanji fiddled with her fingers, turning her attention towards the confused woman.

"What is it?"

"If you really are an angel sent from above, do you happen to see any of our subordinates when they.... How do I say this... 'enter' the gates of heaven?"

"Ah, yes, I recognized them when I used to watch over them." (First) replied.

"Are you serious?" Hanji felt surprised and more curious of the young woman.

"Yes, really. Of course, I had to comfort them. A few years ago, I was told to watch over the man named Levi Ackerman, their heichou or corporal or what you refer to him as. The request was from Auruo, Petra, Erd, and Gunth---"

"Wait wait, what?" Hanji stops (first).

"Did you say Auruo? And... Petra? And..."

"Yes, I did. They are currently waiting outside the gates for Levi to come. They wanted me to make sure that Levi's doing fine."

Hanji became speechless. Her face froze in a shocking way, awkwardly creating silence between the two. Within a second, Hanji quickly dashed through the door to capture the short man who had recently walked out of the room. 

Hanji ran down the hallways, looking left and right, hoping to find Levi and tell him that she had recently collected some evidence of (First). And when she spotted him walking off on his own, she lunged towards the man and pulled his arm.

"What the hell? Unhand me, stupid four-eyes--"

"Levi! (first) is really an angel who fell from the sky and I can prove it! She--"

"Well it does make sense that you would believe such a blunt girl. You're just as weird as her." Levi interrupted.

"Levi! Go talk to her!"

"Referring to you and her, It clearly explains that ' two minds think alike'," Levi interferes once again.

"She mentioned Petra, Auruo and the others! I think she could be telling the truth!"

"That sounds ridiculous."

"Levi! Come with me! Ask her! C'mon!" Hanji drags Levi as he stumbled, unable to keep up with her pace.

As soon as Hanji brought him back, (first) stared at Levi with surprised eyes.

"Go on, (First)! Tell him who were the members of his squad!" Hanji demanded in excitement.

"Auruo looked up to you. I noticed you two wear cravats." You hesitated to speak.

"What?" Levi cocked an eyebrow in confusion, Hanji's hands still resting on his shoulders to weigh him down.

"....... Hanji-san, are you sure I am allowed to mention his..." (First) was concerned it might build up a bigger burden than he already carries.

Levi jerks away from Hanji, fixing his collar and cravat.

"Stay out of my businesses, it's very nosy of you, though it's strange that you're aware of that...Tch, it doesn't matter. There are no such things as angels from heaven. All that exists is hell and earth." Levi storms out, causing Hanji to attempt the second time to stop him.

 "W-Wait! Levi!" Hanji called out as (first) turned away and rubbed her arms to feel warmth. She felt bad for telling him what she knows. 

 

 

 

 


	4. Dismiss

"Hanji I don't mean to be rude but I must take my leave. It was an accident that I came here, although I didn't intend to in the first place." (Name) spoke, clenching her fists against her chest.

"Well, how are you going to return? You're.... Wings are gone." Hanji explained.

"Hmmm...." (Name) closes her eyes to run her brain like a factory.

She stood up from her chair and approached to the window nearby. She laces her fingers together, closing her eyes. Hanji gave her a moment to spare before she questions her.

"Are you... Praying?" She asks, tapping the girl on the shoulder who stood still, as if time had stopped.

"..... I received no answer from the skies." She sighed in defeat.

"I must find a place to rest tonight." (Name) announced, walking away from the window.

"You can stay if you like. I-I'm sure I can make a couple arrangements for a girl like you." Hanji suggested.

She stopped in her tracks with her back facing the scientist.

"You..... You really think so?" She frowned, staring at the floor.

"Mmhm. Don't worry about a single thing, missy."

"B-But... This isn't my place." (Name) stuttered.

"What do you mean by that?" Hanji asked.

"I don't belong here. I'm not a soldier like you, Ms. Hanji. I'm just a regular human." She sighed.

"I prefer to stay at a church." (Name) thought.

"I know! I can become a nun and worship the walls like everyone else in church!" (Name) spoke.

"What?" 

"I won't interfere with your businesses here. I will set out into the village and become a nun." (Name) announced.

"Well, I guess that does suit you, doesn't it?" Hanji smiled.

"Why yes... There's nothing good for me to do if I just sit here and loiter around. It's getting dark. I must take my leave now before the sunset disappears." 

 

(Name) exits the room with a farewell gesture, leaving Hanji alone, yet she followed the clueless girl who seemingly stopped for a moment.

"Um... Which way is to the village?" (Name) asked.

"Just through the small forest. You'll see it. I guarantee it." Hanji answered.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Hanji. Please inform Mr. Levi that I am leaving now and that I appreciate all the help that he has given to me. As for you, I am much grateful to have met you. I truly appreciate your kindness and your offering. I must be very lucky." (Name) let out a giggle which Hanji found extremely cute. 

"Don't worry about it. It was only a natural thing for me to do.  Plus, I'm sure you'll fit right in once you enter the village. Good luck!" Hanji took her hand and shook it.

"Well then, I'll be on my way, my good friend." (Name) gave her a graceful smile before taking her leave.

"Goodbye! I hope we cross paths again!" Hanji waves at her.

 

"Farewell!" The wingless angel turned around to return the wave.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

".... Excuse me kind sir, but, can you point me to the direction of the church please?" (Name) asked, tapping a stranger's shoulder.

"What--- Oh... Oh my..." The man turned around to see such a delightful view of her pure face. He's never seen a girl like her before.

"O-of course miss! Right this way! I can show you." The man answered right away, his face turned beet red.

"Thank you so much uh...."

"Roger. Please, call me Roger, ma'am. And you are?" He asked.

"(Name). I'm a little new here."

 


	5. The Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short here.

"Oi."

"Eh?"

"Where's the girl?" 

"(Name)?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, she said that she wanted to become a nun or something like that. She went to the Catholic church... Er was it the Lutheran church?"

"So... She's alright on her own?'

"Aw, is someone a little worried about her?"

"Shut up, shitty four-eyes."

The young woman fixed her glasses, letting out a soft giggle as the grumpy man left.

"Ey, ey! I-I was just joking! Don't get so angry Levi!" Hanji yelled.

"I'm sure the priests are taking good care of her..." Hanji spoke to herself with a comforting smile.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

(2 weeks Later...)

 

"The walls that surrounds us is a gift from God!" She yelled, walking around with an open book in hand, wearing a white robe with a rope tied around her waist. She wore her hood to block the sun from hitting her eyes. 

People constantly stared at (Name). Her voice sounded like heaven. It was as if she was singing a tune that everyone could enjoy. But really, she was yelling. Despite her hidden face, rumors were spread around town saying that the mysterious wall worshipper wandering in the streets and the underground was no other than God's beloved daughter, the Goddess of harmony. The Priest at the church allowed her to sleep in the sacred building, like it was her own home. 

"We are all children of God!~" (Name) announced, raising her hands up high.

 

"Who is that mysterious woman?" One of the villagers ask.

"I heard that she was a beggar. And when the priest took her in, she became a wall worshipper." 

"Her voice is music to my ears. Hear her shout." 

 

"These walls provide us peace and safety among the children of God!" (Name) sighed, knowing that it wasn't entirely true. She knew everything. She's seen it before from above. Sure, the walls were strong but not tall enough to keep out a certain titan. She witnessed such tragedy and sorrow. Sacrifice the few to save the many. Becoming a wall worshipper didn't help much. She wanted to help people. She wanted to grant them freedom. But how can she? 

 

(Name) shook her head and cleared her throat, continuing to worship the walls and walk. Sometimes, she felt like she was doing nothing good to help the people. There were times where she stopped for a moment to read the bible in her hand. And when she felt hungry, she returned to the church to gobble up stone bread.

 

"Hey there!"

(Name) looked over to see a familiar figure. She closed her book and removed her hood. Her silky [h/c] hair fell down evenly on either shoulder. 

"Oh, Ms. Hanji! It's so good to see you again!" She clenched onto the book tight due to her brief moment of happiness and excitement. 

"How are you doing so far?" Hanji asked, resting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Just shouting about how great the walls are." She let out a nervous laugh.

"Hahahaha! I never heard an angel say that!" Hanji bursted, throwing her head back.

"Hmmm. I just... Don't feel like I'm doing my job." (Name) frowned, running her fingers on the cover of the bible.

"Well of course you are! Levi and I can hear you from--"

"Oi! Four-eyes, get the hell over here." Levi called out from afar.

(Name) gasped, covering her mouth.

"What's the matter?" Hanji questioned (Name).

"He just said a bad word." (Name) whispered.

"Oh... That's just him, y'know. He gets mad because I take a long time to pick out the good potatoes."Hanji shrugged.

"I gotta go now. I'll see you later!" The scientist waved goodbye while (name) stood there with a smile.

It was getting humid so (name) kept her hood off. But that drew more attention. As she made her way back to the church, she heard murmurs from the people around her. She wondered what they were all whispering about. She was curious of it. She noticed their stares and grins. But nonetheless, she greeted each and every one of them with a nod and a kind smile.

 


	6. Her Assisstance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda short here.

As the days passed, the angel was acknowledged by the villagers. People would sometimes come to the church in which she stays to atone for their sins and confess to her. They felt like their burdens and sorrow are somehow lifted when they visit her. She earned many followers during her stay at the church. Words and rumors were spread fast across the towns however, they did not reach the survey corps for they had better things to do than listen to what was going on in society. Moreover, the survey corps were struggling to stay alive after their recent expedition. There were too many people who had been injured. Sadly, they had one doctor but unfortunately, he had passed away after he had caught a foreign illness that was given by a patient. It was a new disease that was caught from outside the walls. No one could explain what it was. It spread fast within a wide radius in the infirmary at the headquarters. Many soldiers had lost their lives after a couple of days of catching the deadly disease. Hanji spent a whole day in the infirmary, substituting as a doctor to help find a cure but in the end, she began coughing, which is the first stage of the illness after catching it. 

 

Levi closed the door after he had visited Hanji from the room full of sick people. He sighed as his fingertips were rested on the knob of the door.

"How is she?" Erwin asked as he stopped by.

"She isn't getting any better." Levi removed his cloth that covered his nose and slipped off his rubber gloves.

"What did she say about the disease?" 

"It's spreading fast if we don't stop it She said that she created a vaccine for it. Ain't done a damn bit of good." He responded, leaning against the wall.

 

It was quiet for a moment before the commander had an idea.

"So I heard there's an angel in town." Erwin spoke.

"Erwin, it's just stupid rumors. It's all lies from the priests and merchants." Levi scoffed.

"Well... I'd like to believe it's true. Didn't you say that you ran into a woman who claimed she's an angel?"

"Erwin, she's just a confused woman."

"It wouldn't hurt to try and ask her." Erwin suggested.

"........"

"Let's give her a chance." 

"Absolutely not. Why are you wasting time?" Levi asks.

"You know where she is, don't you?"

"I don't know. Apparently you heard of her so why don't you look for her?" 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

"Thank you all for coming today. I truly appreciate you all for listening." She smiled as the people prayed in the church.

Suddenly, a loud noise disturbed the church. The sound of the doors creaked as it opens to reveal a figure. Everyone's attention was turned to the sound. So did she.

"Sorry to interrupt your little cult, but I need to talk to you right now."

(Name) seemed a bit surprised but nonetheless, she welcomed the newcomer.

"Please follow me." She cleared her throat.

The man made his way through the aisle of people. He didn't mind them as they did. (Name) closed the door to a private room for the two of them alone. 

"It's so nice to see you again, Mr. Ackerman." She smiled and quickly bowed.

"I'm here to take you away." He blurted out.

"... I'm sorry, what?" She lifted her head.

"A couple days ago, we went on a expedition. Unfortunately, one of my men brought back a disease with them. From then on, many of us has been catching it. The doctor tried to help but he caught it and died with it. Hanji tried to find a cure for the disease. She took the risk and caught it too. We don't know what to do now and the only other option we have is to take you to our headquarters. Maybe you know a thing or two about medicine or something." Levi explained.

"Oh.... I'm glad that you reached out to me, Levi. Having you come all this way means a lot to your men and Ms. Hanji. You're truly a caring---"

"Enough with the sweet talk, will you please just come with me? We are wasting time."

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Come, let's go right now."

 

As soon as he brought her outside the church, he's already hopping on his horse and dragging her up. He didn't even give her time to say goodbye to the people in church. 

"Hold on tight. Alright?" Levi warned her.

"I will." She nodded as he rode off with her.

"I hope you know how to stop this." He commented during their way to HQ.

"I'll try." She spoke in a confident tone.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as they got there, Levi grabs her hand and roughly drags her to the infirmary. She can tell that he was afraid of losing more of his subordinates by his shaking hand. Once they reached the room, Levi releases her and gives her space. He takes out his gloves and cloth to protect himself from the disease. He also brought a pair of gloves and a white cloth for (Name) as well.

"Here, put it on quick." He says as he opens the door.

(Name) can hear the sound of people coughing and moaning in sickness. She felt sympathy for each and everyone of them. When she walked in, she saw that the people were suffering. It pierced her heart having to see this horrible sight. The soldiers were desperately fighting to stay alive for the sake of the people they care about. She sat down on a patient's bed and searched for any symptoms other than coughing. After a moment, she placed her hand on the patient's forehead.

"Well?" 

It fell silent and Levi's question was never answered. He turned around to leave her alone with the sick and closed the door. 

\-------------------------------------

 

"What are you going to do?" The sick man asked.

"I'm going to help each and every one of you. Do you have any children?" (Name) replied.

"I.... I have... A son." He answered.

"That's nice...." She smiled.

The man soon began to feel less pain. It was like whatever she was doing was working.

"One day, you'll return home, safely."

He stopped having headaches.

"Your son will have a smile on his face."

He stopped trembling.

"All of your worries will disappear."

He stopped aching.

 

Soon, he began to breathe normally. He felt as if he was normal again. He got up from his bed and searched for any pain in his body but none was there.

"What happened? What did you do?" He asked.

"I saved you." She simply responded as she escorted the healthy man to the door and went on to the next patient.

 

As the man left the room, he noticed that Levi was standing there.

"How are you feeling?" Levi quickly asked, feeling concerned.

"That woman cured me. I don't know how she did it but I don't feel sick anymore. I feel fine now!" His comrade answered.

"You're serious?" 

"Yeah! I-It felt like I didn't even catch the disease in the first place! I'm cured!" He opened his arms wide to show no signs of pain.

"What the hell?" Levi quickly went in the room to see (name) talking to the next patient.

 

 

"What's going on? What have you been doing?" 

 

 

 


End file.
